


Steeled

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A spar, blades in hand.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Steeled

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'anytime'

Takumi nodded. He'd agreed to this-- No, he'd offered this. "Anytime," he'd said, and the time had come. 

Leo let him choose a blade, and while the Nohrian steel was tempting, there were fine Hoshidan weapons as well and Takumi _knew_ those. 

It didn't take long to make his selection nor to give it a couple of quick practice swings as Leo tested the weight of his own choice. They'd both walked down other paths, but they'd both admitted to a lingering affinity for the sword. 

Swords it was, now, and Takumi knew he matched Leo's smile... 

It was time.


End file.
